The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved control systems is essentially constant. More efficient hydraulic controls require less energy and provide improved performance, weight efficiency and driver satisfaction. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective, compact multiple speed transmission.